


Kissing up to Mitch

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn, Shoe Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Levi expected some time alone and privacy for a few, but Mitch foils his plan by demanded last months rent. Fearful and desperate Levi puts himself in an awkward situation that he actually enjoys. This story involves teenagers having sex. If that is not your cup of tea then don't read it. Teenagers do have sex! (Requested story)





	Kissing up to Mitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Raven's Home. I do not know the actors and actresses within the show or have knowledge of their sexuality. This is a work of fiction and should always be considered as Such. No money is being made.
> 
> The request
> 
> Mitch comes to collect Rent from Raven and Chelsea but only Levi is home and he tells Mitch that His Mom and Raven wont be able to pay rent for another week, Mitch Tells Levi that if they are late in paying rent again his father could kick them out of their apartment, Levi begs Mitch to give them a week to pay rent and that he would do anything, Mitch thinks about this and agrees but he wants Sex. - Anonymous.

Levi found himself home alone with his mother now working and Raven putting in extra hours as they have found themselves behind on the rent again. Nia and Booker were still at school as they much like there mother were behind on their school work. Levi, of course, was never one for procrastination was ok to head home and for once masturbate in peace while the twin's research and get organized to hand in their papers on time.

Since the apartment was deserted he chose to do the nasty in the living room. Naked by the waist down and phone in one hand he got to work and three minutes in hurriedly put it on pause as an obsessive knocking gave him a fright.

Wanting to get rid of the person and return to the video with haste he only put on his pants and forgone his underwear not expecting the person to be Mitch nor Mitch forcing himself inside their quarters.

"Where's your mother?" He demanded his eyes scanning for her and the Baxter family.

"She's at work," Levi responded discreetly nudging his underwear beneath the couch.

"About time that freeloader does some actual work. What about the cab driver, where's she at?"

"She's also at work."

Mitch scoff hearing this, "Tell me she gave you last month rent."

"Last month rent?" Levi replied weakly. He heard Aunty Ray and his mom talk about it a few nights ago but he couldn't recall anything positive being said about having it.

"Yes, last month rent. I told your mom I'll be here today at this precise time to collect on it and she assured me she will have the money and what a BIG SURPRISE, NO MOTHERS AND NO RENT." His hands were waving about to further illustrate his point.

Levi was scared and took a little comfort watching Mitch put some effort to calm himself down.  _This month was almost over and we still owe last month? If mom said she has it perhaps she left it somewhere safe here?_

"Oh well, no biggie I suppose. Tell your mom that she and the Baxter's got to pack up and get out. I'll be right back with the eviction notice."

Levi opened his mouth to protest but a squeak was all he was able as the door closed behind Mitch as he stormed out. Now he was in no mood to enjoy slowly jacking off to a porn video online, he needed to find the missing rent money before Mitch returned. He tried calling his mom but received no answer so he entered her and Aunty Ray's room and gave it a quick search. No way was the money in his and Booker's room but there was a small chance that Nia was given the money to give to Mitch before she had a rude awakening at school.

Alas, the search was fruitless and he feared to search her room to thoroughly in case he found things that made him feel to squirmish. Next up was the kitchen and he was debating if he should have started there as it seemed the most likely place. Stuck to a magnet on the fridge for whoever was home to give to Mitch. He could have a good laugh as he dropped his pants again, grab his soft cock and look up his history for that video he barely started on.

Again there was nothing but he jump again as the silence was broken again with a loud knocking from the door. Upset with the situation he had to face alone he warily opened the door and in barged Mitch once again.

"Let me guess... Please, please Mitch let us stay. We give you what we owe last month when we also pay for this month. Boo Hoo." Mitch said while pretending to wipe away nonexistent tears.

"NO! Well yeah, I guess. If my mom said she has the money I'm sure that she does."

"Did you call her and asked where it was or crawled into a fetal position and cry like the loser you and the rest of them are?"

"Of course I called her and I also looked for it!"

"So you are not as stupid as the rest of the losers you call your family. Where didn't you look?"

Taken back as it seemed that Mitch was going to help look for the money, Levi delayed in answering. "I checked our bedrooms and the kitchen."

"I guess I will help search here. I might get a good laugh at the cheap crap you own."

The two searched and as the minutes passed Levi recalled that his underwear was hidden poorly in this very room and Mitch was drawing ever so slowly towards it.

"Maybe you should go and as soon as mom arrives I ran over and hand over the money."

"I do find myself wondering as to why I am even helping you at all as I will be much happier with tenets that pays me on time instead of chasing after them. But why are you suggesting this now, I wonder..." His eyes searched the room.

"No reason,"

Either to the panic in his voice or body language, Mitch didn't buy it at all. Finally, he looked down and saw part of his underwear that still stuck out a little.

"Hmmm, what have we here?" Mitch spoke as he bent down and picked it up.

"You never did look for the rent money did you? I bet that as soon as I left you, that you began playing with yourself. Here." Mitch handed over the eviction notice. "I will be glad to see the back of you," he continued while heading towards the door.

"I did look I swear!" called Levi giving chase.

"Bull!"

"Come on Mitch, I do anything but please don't kick us out."

Mitch paused. The sight of Levi's underwear did cause him to get a semi and he did wonder how far he could push this.

"Ok, hand me your underwear," Mitch asked having tossed it on the floor before he started storming out.

"My underwear?" Levi asked puzzled.

"Yes you dolt, this is not going to work if I have to keep on repeating myself."

As Levi left to retrieve his underwear Mitch went to a drawer where he saw some markers while looking for the rent money.

Once Levi handed over the underwear Mitch took the cap of the marker and started writing on the material.

"What are you doing?" Levi couldn't help but ask.

"Writing,"

"I know that but what are you writing?"

Mitch wrote three words on the back of the underwear and Levi's eyes widen upon reading it.

'SLUT FOR CUM'

"Put this on," Mitch said with a wide grin.

"What? No way!"

"Bye!" he said it just as cheerfully as he did while telling him to wear it.

"OK," Levi said defeated while taking the underwear from Mitch's hand.

He started to leave to go to his room to put on the underwear.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To put this on." Again the confusion was clear in his voice and he wondered why Mitch was delaying it.

"Put it on in front of me,"

"But... you see me,"

"I knew it! You aren't wearing underwear because you're holding it in your hands. You so totally was wanking instead of looking for your rent!"

"No, I was wanking before you came knocking on our door!"

"Suuure, but regardless if you want me to stay and help you look than I'm calling in your 'I do anything' by getting you to put this on and some other things then I will resume helping you look."

"You... you won't laugh, will you?"

Mitch just looked at him and didn't bother answering. Warily Levi started undressing. He went slow and started with his top as his pants were the only thing covering his modesty. The shoes were next one at a time then the socks, he paused hoping that Mitch wasn't serious before starting at the pants but when he didn't laugh or say he was kidding started undoing his button and fly and lower those two. He did his best to cover himself while at the same time return his underwear back on his person.

"Don't put your pants back on," Mitch said after seeing Levi grabbing hold of it. "Turn around so I can see what I wrote."

He watched as Levi turned and reached in his pocket for his phone.

"sway your hips from side to side," he started taking some pictures.

"Nice, now reach down and touch your toes."

Levi was surprised that he was actually enjoying this and hoped that whatever Mitch had planned for them will be concluded before Booker, Nia, Aunty Ray or his mom got home.

"Very nice," said Mitch as he gave his now hard cock a squeeze.

"Take off my shoes then socks."

Levi might be the youngest but sharing a room with Booker and being a horny teen that he was far from naive and knew where things were going was now excited and eager to follow Mitch lead. Still, he attempted not to appear overly eager, so he didn't run over to Mitch but he didn't dawdle either.

"Good, now take a long deep whiff of my sock before you start on the next shoe," instructed Mitch.

His sock reeked and brought tears to Levi's eyes and still, he was incredibly turned on at the same time. He started undoing the remaining shoe while Mitch openly fondled himself through his pants.

"Stick your nose inside my shoe and keep it there. I want your other hand inside your underwear, play with your self while I film it."

"Mitch!" protested Levi, unsure about such materials being made.

"Stop your whining loser, you did say anything."

He took out his phone once more and open up his video app.

"This loser is Levi and he is such a slut for cum." He circled Levi and saw that the position Levi was in that his message wasn't displayed. "Show the viewers that lovely ass of yours."

Levi stood up from his kneeling position and the message was now clearly displayed, he kept his hand where he held himself and his nose was buried within Levi's shoe.

"This... man whore wants to turn me on so bad he is sniffing my shoe and soon he will finishing undressing and then he will..."

He waited for Levi to ask but Levi not wanting to anger him waited him out. Sighing Mitch finished his sentence.

"Give me a blowjob and swallow my load."

Levi gulped. He wanted a blow job and wanted to give a blow job one day but he didn't dream this day will come so soon and quite so sudden.

"Get back down there and remove my remaining sock then undress me from the top down," Mitch ordered while turning off the app and pocketing the phone.

"On second thought I want to see you suck on my toes," Mitch said as soon as the sock was off.

It tickled and made Mitch squirm as he felt Levi's tongue against his toes. He loved it. Levi was also enjoying it but felt a little ill while doing so. He wondered for the first time if this will be a recurring thing between him and his future lover. If so he hoped that his boyfriend took better care of his feet.

"Nice now a few seconds on the sole of my feet then return to undressing me."

His hand moved off the table where he got the marker that he used to maintain his balance as he raised both arms so Levi could get his top and singlet off. Now he was nude from the waist up and Levi couldn't help but admire the body before him.

Mitch liked Levi was self-conscious about his body but he realized that Levi seemed to appreciate it and threw a compliment as a form as thanks, not that he would ever admit it.

"You're not the only good looking stud here,"

Levi blushed even if the compliment was a poor one.

"I want your hands to be all over me, as you neck me. Then suck on each of my nips, follow by my navel."

Levi wanted to groan just so Mitch wouldn't think he was enjoying himself but he just couldn't he did want to complain that his body wasn't getting any attention, but it was not like they were a couple where such mutual benefits was a given.

Necking Mitch was by far the best thing he did so far. The moans were plentiful compared to his feet and it seemed more... normal to Levi's opinion. It was far easier to play with Mitch's back, having his hands run up and down as he kissed and sucked on his current partner's neck.

"Good, good, now my chest." groaned Mitch wondering if he could hold off blowing his load as it all felt so good controlling this cute dweeb and experiencing all this for the first time.

Levi never noticed as he never played with his how the nub much like his cock got erect while stimulated and made a mental note to experiment with his once he has a good level of privacy to have a prolong wank.

"Oh, Oh yeah, baby suck me..." groaned Mitch now taking hold of the table with both hands as his legs grew weak.

Levi planted kisses, down Mitch's chest as he descended towards his bellybutton. Mitch like Levi had an innie and Levi was shocked to see that his hand was palming Mitch's bulged as he eyed his navel. He swallowed feeling his mouth feel dry with nerves knowing he be giving his first blow job and the bulged felt huge in his hand. But that was a problem for later as he had a belly button to suck and lick it.

"Oh, oh, slut, yeah, such a good whore."

His hands flexed around the clothed shaft as he prayed that Mitch had no lint inside his belly as his tongue twirled around and inside. Mitch cries encouraging him on in ways he never imagined. He started to hope that the two of them will be able to do this again and hopefully next time Mitch will do the same back. Somehow he doubted it but he held on to the hope.

"Ok, now get my pants and underwear off and I'll sit down while you work on getting my load out of me. Fair warning I've been too busy with school and work to get off unlike... well, you!"

"I didn't get off at all today either!"

"Stop your yapping and get me naked slut."

Hands sweaty from nerves and excitement Levi worked on getting the pants off, his underwear showed a bulged that had Levi swallowing once more as it looked bigger than any Levi fantasied about before.

"Oh baby this is going to be good," Mitch said rubbing his hands in anticipation.

His hard cock sprung up as soon as it was freed from the confines of his underwear and Levi felt faint as he eyed it. It was everything he hoped for in a cock. So beautiful, it felt like silk in his hands with its softness and yet was hard. Faint veins could be seen and Levi, if he had the time, would like to trace them with his fingertips. He has an arch of black hair growing around the top of his cock and his balls hanged low without a trace of hair. Overall Mitch was carrying around a 6" cock and Levi doubted he could deepthroat that.

He was startled when Mitch moved than recalled he wanted to seat while Levi did all the work and followed behind him.

"Mind your teeth" grunted Mitch now suddenly nervous himself that his first blow job was to a guy that he liked but who probably loathed him and wanted conflict some pain.

Levi wasn't thinking of doing that deliberately however as he wasn't the sort but he wanted this to be good so he could literally blow his boyfriend's mind when that day came so. He took a hold of Mitch and stroke him as his mouth got up close and personal and planted a chaste kiss on it. He started licking the exposed areas than paid attention to Mitch's ballsac as he worked up the nerve to take what he could in his mouth.

It seemed just as Mitch was about to complain he wanted a blowjob and not a hand job that Levi went down on him. Four inches in his mouth, his hot breath teasing Mitch's senses as his tongue danced around the intruder. Mitch groaned as his hands went around the back of his own head as he leaned back and groaned. He would have loved to take a hold off Levi's head and forced him down the two inches but he couldn't do it to Levi. Booker maybe but not his crush.

"Yeeeeah," moaned Mitch wishing that he instructed Levi to lose the pants so he could see Levi nude for more than the few seconds it took him to put on his underwear and he was doing everything he could so Mitch saw as little as possible at the time.

Now Levi was bobbing up and down trying to recall everything he saw and read online about giving a blowjob, his hand worked on Mitch balls while his other was stroking himself. He felt close and judging by Mitch's precum he too was close.

Levi wanted to watch as Mitch shot his load, while at the same time he wasn't sure if he could swallow his load. Judging on the taste of his precum Levi was sure he could enjoy licking it off Mitch's body but the option was taking off his hand as his mouth was quickly filled with Mitch's thick load.

It was not like precum at all and tasted sour, he swallowed as fast as he could and felt his own orgasm approaching. While he was cleaning Mitch's cock Levi was shocked to discover that the sour taste was growing on him and equally shocked when Mitch told him to stand up as he will soon be taking his place on the coach.

"This is only because you did an adequate job," mumbled Mitch as he pulled down the underwear.

He saw the stain but put it off as being Levi's precum and figured the little guy leaked continuously but apparently he too had shot his load. He was now soft and his member was literally coated in his load. The sight had Mitch's mouth salivating as he eyed the uncut soft cock of his secret crush.

Much like a dog he lapped up the load and unlike Levi was loving it by the first taste and as he cleaned him off Levi started getting hard. Now he was four and a half inches with Mitch deepthroating him and Levi had his hands resting on Mitch's head as he basked having his first blowjob.

It was so enjoyable that Levi now knew why guys were bringing it up on a daily basis, it was far better than his hand and he jumped when Mitch started playing with his balls. Biting his lip to prevent himself from saying anything incriminating Levi squirmed as his body was flooded with new desire.

Mitch wanted to take a break from blowing and stroke Levi while he kisses the boy but he couldn't bring himself to be so forward with his crush so he stopped blowing just to stroke him while playing with his balls while he imprinted Levi's expression to memory.

"Oh Mitch!" groaned Levi as he had his second orgasm with a splendid display as his load quickly landed on his chest and couch while still being plentiful.

"ok..." Mitch said shocked at the amount and pleased, and wondering just what he could say. "perhaps you did look for the money after all as I doubt a loser like you could still be shooting off that amount if it was your third time today."

Levi was stunned as he hoped that Mitch would talk about what they just have done or about doing it again.

"I will now look for the money while you cleaned yourself up."

"Can't you lick me clean again?"

"You're the slut for cum, not me,"

As luck will have it when Mitch finally left the apartment with the eviction notice, Levi's mom returned home.

"Oh good, I was hoping to see you. I left in a hurry and accidentally took the envelope with last month and this month's rent here you go, Mitch," she said as she handed over the envelope.

"Thank you," Mitch replied with a smile and giving Levi a discreet wink. Suddenly Levi felt cheap while turned on as he watched Mitch walk away while his mother closed the door behind him.

"Thank god we don't have to see him again till the end of next month. So tell me how was your day? Did anything fun?"

_Boy did I!_


End file.
